A Little Beam of Moonlight
by Speedstreek360
Summary: The Autobots have gained a new mini-con, a strong femme who saves Optimus' life…and captures his spark….


This fic is based off an idea from a friend, who wishes to stay anonymous. However, the character belongs to Kohaku, who was kind enough to let me use her OC Moonlight.

I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Do not own transformers.

Warnings: Interfacing!. This is an AU set in Armada

...

A Little Beam of Moonlight.

...

It was night time in the Autobots base. The kids were in their homes, asleep, as the bots were either recharging or guarding the base and doing the graveyard shift at the monitors for any sign of mini-con energy signatures or Decepticons in the area.

In his quarters, the Prime was in recharge beneath the soft silver light of the moon through his window that made his armor glisten softly as, for the first time in centuries, thanks to Hotshot taking his shift for night guard, he had a peaceful recharge. His mini-con, Sparkplug say cross legged on the floor, watching the stars.

He had a strange, passive look on his face plates as he gazed out the window in wonder...about his friends from before the war, if they were all right, whether they were asleep on earth, captured by the cons or dead…..especially his best friend who was like a sister to him…..

**_WHOO! WHOO! WHOO!_**

Optimus almost jumped out of his armor when he was woken up by the alarms indicating that another mini-con was found. He sat up in the berth, shuttering his amber optics.

"Sparkplug—" He started to order.

The mini-con smiled, cutting off the Prime before he could finish _"Let's go sir!"_

The Prime smiled beneath his mask as he and his mini-con moved fast towards the command centre, where Hotshot, Blurr, Smokescreen and Red Alert were all ready to go..

…

However, the Autobots weren't the first ones to receive the alert, for about thirty minutes before them, the Decepticons had gotten the signal first form somewhere in the human land called the "Rocky Mountains" that were a part of the shadow on one half of the blue orb called Earth.

Megatron warped his men into one of the crevices, "Spread out. Find the Mini-con. Demolisher, Cyclonus you are with me. Starscream, you and Thrust scout from ahead…inform us if we have any unexpected….guests….."

Starscream and Thrust nodded as they answered in unison, "Yes sir!"

Megatron nodded, before he lead Demolisher and Cyclonus down through the crevice. He could sense the two fliers glaring at each other however before the sound of jet engines was heard. The grounders made their way through, scanning the walls for their prey. The walked through, night vision activated as they searched and travelled through the rocky terrain.

Cyclonus moved through slowly before his scanners picked up on the signature that their ship had picked up on.

"Ohohoho! I found it sir!" The crazy copter cackled as he pointed upwards with his scanner, snickering and giggling.

Demolisher looked up at well, before crossing hi arms, "Well, aren't ya gonna go get it?"

Cyclonus snickered, before he pulled his fist back and punched the rock wall, making it tremble and then their objective fell from the rocky cracks and into Cyclonus' open palm: a dormant mini-con.

Megatron smirked, "Hmmm, well done Cyclonus…."

However before Megatron could take it from the copter, the dormant mini-con glowed softly when the moon's gentle beams fell across the surface of its dormant state before suddenly it shifted and changed in the palm of the copter's servo.

Megatron's optics widened as he watched as a small form of soft white and silver took shape on the palm…

A small silver and white femme took shape in Cyclonus' palm and all stared in awe as she on-lined her soft blue optics, dim as she slowly sat up on the copter's palm to rub as her helm.

"….a femme…." Demolisher whispered in awe.

There were such things as femme mini-cons?!

She jumped, then looked up, her blue optics, as light as the earth's sky in the sun's light, stared up at them, before she settled her optics on the Decepticon insignia….

…

Starscream grumbled as he and Thrust scouted over the rocky terrain, snarling insults whenever they had to pass each other. Whenever Starscream passed him, he could feel his hatred for the stupid squid head filling his very being.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of car motors, before he used his scanners.

He smirked when he picked up the energy signatures of the Autobots.

"Hehehe, this will be fun…"

…

"Hotshot, you and Smokescreen take the north sector, Blurr, you and Red Alert take the south. I will go west with Sparkplug. Keep you optics open for any Decepticon—!"

They all jumped when a high pitched scream echoed across the mountains, causing the bots to freeze in surprise.

Sparkplug stood still a moment, shuttering his optics, before he gasped in realization. He knew that voice ANYWHERE! He broke into an immediate run, before transforming driving off to follow the source of the shriek.

"Sparkplug!" Optimus shouted after his companion, before he transformed and followed.

_"I know who that Mini-con is Prime!"_ he shouted back, as he went as fast as possible in his vehicular mode, leading his Prime.

Hotshot and Smokescreen looked at each other, before they attempted to follow. But they were stopped by laser fire from above. Optimus followed his mini-con. He knew his soldiers could handle Starscream and Thrust, as he made his way through the crevices to follow his mini-con.

…

The last thing she would ever imagine or wish for was waking up in and finding herself in the clutches of Decepticons.

Her optics were wide in shock when she woke up to someone picking her up in her sleep mode. She had never really believed that anyone would have found her on the planet she and whoever was left of her kind running from Megatron had landed.

It was dark out when they had found her, the moon's soft glow casting upon the earth's surface. The hands holding her never stopped movin and she had to struggled to keep herself from purging at the constant movement.

"Eh boss, look at this little cutie! I bet the other Mini-cons would be in for a treat back at base! Ohohoho!" the mech, face a dark shade of orange, grinned down at her, making her growl, before she bit into one of his digits.

She was dropped to the ground and she smirked when she heard the giant mech give a yelp of pain. She stood up, brushing some of the dirt off her frame, before she growled up at them again, her white and silver finish gleaming. The mech who had grabbed her, growled and glared down at her, the rotors on him spiraling in his rage.

"Haha! See Cyclonus? I told you before on Cybertron, you drive off all the ladies!" another mech, a yellowish-green and red one cackled, with a strange patch like thing over one of his optics.

Cyclonus snarled, "Like you're any better Demolisher…."

She had started to back away slowly so she wouldn't catch their attention, but a large shadow from behind her made the mini-con freeze up. She shook a moment before she turned and

"Enough!"

She made a run to get away, but his large servo wrapped around her small frame, almost engulfing it. She growled and writhed to break free.

"Hmm….I don't think I've ever seen you before little one…." He smirked, reaching up to pet a digit along her helm.

She growled, before she bit down hard into the offending digit, making it bleed a bead of energon as she glared at him. Megatron snarled, as he pulled his digit back, before he flicked her—it felt like a harsh smack—in the face plates.

"How dare you show me such insubordination, femme! Don't you realize who I am?!"

_"Yeah…"_ she spat some energon from her mouth, _"You're Megatron, leader of the Decepticons and biggest, fragging aft I have EVER seen!"_

She smirked as he grit his fangs angrily, before he shook her and brought her to optic level.

"You disobedient little….!"

_"MOONLIGHT!"_

She gasped, turning her helm as a familiar yellow car was driving up towards them and then transformed., growling at Megatron.

_"Sparkplug!"_ she waved her arms around, her optics wide in surprised and joy at seeing her best friend….and she almost blushed when she saw who was coming up behind him.

Optimus growled, amber optics flashing "Put the Mini-con down Megatron!"

"Hmmm, I don't think so Prime…" he grinned, before he held the femme by her tiny arms and had her pedes dangling, making her optics widen in panic.

Optimus' optics widened in shock, as he stood and stared at the small femme in Megatron's grip, "M-Moonlight?!"

"Ooh! So you know this pretty little one?" Megatron leered, as his optics glowed and gazed upon her, "I think I'll keep her and see what kind of….powers I can unlock from her for my usage…" one of the tips of his digits caressed her cheek.

Moonlight growled as she attempted to kick at him and failing miserably, when her pedes only met with air.

_"LET GO OF ME!"_ she shouted, struggling in his grasp.

Megatron smirked, about to reply to her, when suddenly a fist connected with his face plates. She squeaked when a blue servo caught her and then she was being carried off.

"Sparkplug, move quickly!" Optimus shouted, as he transformed with his trailer attached, placing Moonlight in the driver's seat, "We have to get back to the others!"

_"I hope they're doing ok!"_ the yellow mini-con added as he drove beside his leader, _"And it's nice to see you again Moonlight!"_

_"I wish it was under better circumstances, Sparky!"_ she huffed, as she gripped the seats of Optimus' alt. mode. She blushed against when she heard his engine rumbling, _"Hello to you too, Optimus…"_

The Prime chuckled, "It seems whenever we bump into each other Moonlight, it's when there's trouble brewing…"

_"What can I say? Trouble likes to follow me ar—!"_

_"INCOMING!"_

Moonlight shouted when Optimus screeched to a stop as fire from about came raining down on them, and she smacked her helm on the wheel.

_"Ooow….."_ she groaned, rubbing her helm in pain, before suddenly the door was opened. Sparkplug pulled her out, and ran her to cover, _"Sparky, WHAT…?!"_

_"I need to find you some cover! C'mon!"_ he yelled, as they ran to a small crack in the rocks.

Moonlight looked and she blinked as she watched one of her oldest friends transform to his bi pedal mode….she felt her cheeks heat up on her face plates as she watched him stand there, in a battle stance and ready to take on any of the cons coming at him. Her optics widened at what happened next, as Sparkplug ran back out into the open…

"Optimus Prime, SUPER MODE!"

Her optics were the size of monster truck wheels, as she watched Optimus's trailer transformer into a large pair of legs and as Optimus himself transformed into the torso, as Sparkplug transformed and joined into the transformation.

And the end result left her blushing a deep shade of purple.

_"M-mother fragging, sons of…."_ She wheezed, before fanning herself when he systems heated, _"of all times Moonlight!"_

She jumped when she heard the clang of metal punching metal. She watched as Prime was fighting against the three Decepticons, while the jets kept firing down from above. His men were trying to intervene, to help, but the two seekers were keeping them at bay—a few of them looked injured!—and she gasped as Prime tried to fight back, growling as he tried to multi takes between fighting Megatron, Demolisher and Cyclonus, as well as Starscream's shots…

Prime growled as he was brought to his knees when Megatron shot one of his legs, causing him to fall to his knees. He grunted, before he growled, when the gun was pointed at his helm.

Moonlight felt ice shoot through her, before she remembered…..the upgrade….

_"OPTIMUS!"_ She ran out of her hiding spot and ran towards the Prime, and transformed midair, attaching herself to his back.

Prime's optics brightened, when suddenly he felt a new burst of energon run through him. He stood up , before he turned to Megatron, aimed his gun and fired.

The blast that followed sent the three cons flying backwards.

Moonlight smirked from where she was attached, before she heard Sparkplug.

_"ARE YOU INSANE FEMME?!"_

She answered back with a giggle, _"I think we already know the answer to that…"_

"You may have sent Megatron packing, but you won't—!"

TSEEEEW!

Moonlight cackled as she sent as much energy as she could through Prime. One of her special abilities was giving the bot she was attached to an extra boost of intense energy. Optimus had fired at Thrust and had brought him down, before he aimed at Starscream, shooting him down at well.

"Open the warp gate!" Optimus shouted. Then he cleared his throat, as if waiting for something, "….Moonlight, I suggest you get off now.."

_"Whoops!"_ she giggled nervously, before she returned to bi pedal mode, as Optimus reverted back to his regular form, and picked her up in his hands….she hoped he didn't feel how heated her armor was…..

Sparkplug landed on Prime's shoulder, before he pointed as Moonlight almost accusingly as the warp gate activated and brought them back to base.

_"You are a crazy-aft femme, you know that?"_

_"Aaaw, I love you too Sparkplug!"_ she smiled, giggling softly.

…..

The Autobot base was rather large to Moonlight. It had only been a few days and she was still looking around at the base, now her new home, to get a feel of it and see how she liked it….trying to familiarize it…

Right now though, she was looking at alt. modes with Sparkplug.

_"How about this one?"_ he brought up a small bug car.

_"Hmm…no, no, to round,"_ she replied.

_"ok then, how about this nice sleek on?"_ he pulled up the picture of a 2003 jaguar.

_"Do I look like I spend my time in a sleazy place to you?"_

Sparkplug hummed a moment, _"Well, no."_

_"Then next one please…"_

From the other side of the room, where he stood with his men and the kids, Optimus watched the two best friends look through the different alt. modes, and he couldn't help but chuckle. Moonlight was still the same as ever: spunky, yet sweet, adorable, yet fierce and strong and just plain cute.

"So Prime, how do you know the little femme?"

Optimus shuttered his optics, before turning to look at Blurr, "Moonlight? Oh, I've known her since before the war….she's Sparkplug's best friend and pretty much his sister considering how close they are. I met her at Maccadam's, when there was a bar fight going on…"

"Bar fight?!"

Prime looked down at Carlos, whose eyes were wide, "You guys had bars?"

"Yeah! Maccadam's Oil House had the best high-grade in the universe," Hotshot grinned, "Really good quality stuff too!"

Alexis, Rad and Carlos looked at each other in slight bewilderment at the new knowledge, before looking back at the two Mini-cons at the monitors, checking out vehicle modes.

Alexis then giggled, "I didn't know there were female Mini-cons though…"

"Well actually…" Red Alert began, before Optimus placed a servo on his shoulder.

The prime shook his helm, "Explain that when they're a bit older Red…."

Red Alert stared at him a moment, before realization hit, "Riiiight….."

_"THAT ONE!"_

Everyone jumped as the femme's enthusiasm as she jumped up and down, pointing as the sleek, white convertible, 2009 Toyota Camry before her.

Sparkplug smiled, before he shrugged and downloaded the alt. mode for her.

Optimus smiled beneath his mask at her excitement…Primus it had been so long since he's last seen her….it reminded him of old times when the three of them would get in trouble together until the war started….and he had to become a soldier and got separated from them…from her….

He only hoped their time together on Earth could be an opportunity for them…for them to take their friendship to a different level….

…..

Moonlight sat in the common room, reading a data-pad that was made for her size to catch up what's been going on while she was in her sleeper mode. However, her reading was interrupted when she felt the couch shift due to a large weight from one of the mechs who decided to sit next to her. She looked up and then blinked when she saw Optimus.

She smiled, _"Hey Prime. I was wondering if you'd stop by here later…."_

"Hmm. Well, I just finished my reports and thought I'd stop and see if anyone was here," Optimus smiled, chuckling, "You seem to be adapting well. Any problems though I should be aware of?"

_"No. Not really. Your soldiers have been quite lovely,"_ she replied, giving him a sweet smile, _"Also, it's good to be around the other mini-cons, and I feel safe here…"_

Prime smiled, "Good. It warms my spark to hear you say that."

She smiled, a small blush forming, _"Hmm….I'm always safe wherever you are prime…."_ She gasped, before she covered her mouth, blushing hard, _"I-I mean, uh…."_

Optimus chuckled, before he held his hand out for her to climb into, "Moonlight…."

She blinked, staring at him, before she slowly climbed into his servo, and she was lifted up to be level with him.

He smiled at her warmly, despite his mask, "You don't know how much it makes me happy to hear you say that….I…I want to keep you safe…in anyway, shape or form…"

Moonlight looked at him, gulping, before she touched his mask, smiling, _"I want to help you guys though…."_

"I know," he let her hold his digit in her small servo, "Maybe once you've gotten some training in…I'll let you come with me an Sparkplug…"

She smiled, _"I would love that….then I can help you in your super mode…."_ She leaned up on the tips of her pedes to kiss his mask…only for it to snap back, and she stumbled, pressing her lips to a pair of soft ones.

She gasped, as she felt him caress up and down her spinal array, making her shiver slightly as her cheeks became flushed to the point that one might mistake the color of his face plates…She mewled, when he pulled back, smiling at her, as he licked his lips.

She stared at his face plates….she had only seen him without his mask off once and that was when he had kissed her cheek when she had left with her people….and as she looked upon them….she saw that he had hardly changed at all….

She felt herself heating up, as he looked down at her, before standing up with her and carrying her out of the rec. room and back to his quarters…good thing Sparkplug was spending the night with his mate Jolt….

….

Moonlight gasped as she was laid down on a wide, soft berth, almost five times her size. She blushed as Optimus loomed over her and she mewled when he caressed over her smaller form, scalding hot, as her heating fans kicked into to try and cool her body down.

Optimus smiled down at her, "Moonlight….if you wish to slow down or stop, do not be afraid to tell me. I will stop whenever you need to…."

_"….Okay…."_ she whispered, as she laid beneath him, as she felt his digits gently skim over her small form. She gasped and cried out, as he caressed down, over her pelvic plating, feeling his thumb between her thighs as he rubbed over her abdomen and chest plating gently and lovingly.

"Will you open up for me love?" he whispered softly.

She cried out, as she spread out her legs, her panel snapping back to reveal her valve. She whined as he rubbed over the small opening with his thumb, feeling small droplets of fluids stain the tip. He smiled, kissing over her chest and abdomen.

She cried out as he spread her out more and then she gasped as he pushed small of his digits in slightly. She cried out in slight pain when it pressed in.

He stopped, gently caressing down her back lovingly to sooth her, and cause more spark of pleasure to go through her. He purred softly, kissing her helm, as he felt himself heating up at the sight of her flushed and whimpering beneath him.

"Are you okay, love?" he whispered.

Moonlight nodded, and she moaned softly as she felt more of that digit push inside of her. He went slowly, gently, making sure she didn't hurt…She gasped, as she cried out and wailed when she felt his tip touch the back of her valve….right up against her…

_"OH!"_ she squealed and squeaked out, her optics snapping wide open as her vision became white when he touched her sensitive nodes, _"Oh Primus please!"_

"Hmm…." Optimus hummed, leaning down and kissing the femme mini-con, purring.

_"OH! OH!"_ she cried out as he moved his digit in and out gently, her squeaks and whimpers filling the room. She could feel his hot exhales of air on her armor.

_"OH Primus!"_

She heard something click and she look to see that he had opened his paneling….she blushed hard as she stared at the sheer largeness of his mech-hood.

_"Uh…it….it won't fit…."_ She gasped when he thrust up his pinky digit again.

"Shh….I won't put it inside you…." he reassured her, caressing her helm lovingly, as he kissed her helm, "I wouldn't hurt you like that Moonlight…."

She sighed in relief, before she whined when he pulled his digit out. She pouted, glaring at him, before he lifted her up and he held her over the spike. She gulped and shook as she looked down at it, blushing hard. She became immediately nervous…

_"Y-you said you…."_

"I know. I'm not," he said softly, kissing her helm, "Shh, I wouldn't do anything that doesn't make you feel good…." He gently pressed her tip against her opening, only stretching the rim as he smiled as she gasped and arched in his servos.

His engine revved at the sight of her face plates, her lips trembling and her face flushed with a light shade of violet. He smirked as he listened to her soft noises, the squeaks of pleasure as he rubbed his masculinity between her legs and against her opening and abdomen. He leaned down and kissed her helm and optics.

"Are you close, love?" he whispered.

Moonlight squealed and gasped, _"Y-yes….!"_

He smiled, feeling the cables in his abdomen tighten as he looked upon her pleasure-shot face plates and her heated body…..he kissed her face plates.

"Let go for me Moonlight…" he whispered.

Moonlight threw her helm back and let out a high pitch squeal as she overloaded hard around him, her small body spasm as she felt herself releasing and staining him…

Optimus roared, as he overloaded as well, the sight of her releasing herself causing him to follow her. He laid her down beneath him, his servos supporting his weight on the berth above her, as he saw her stained in his juices. He kissed the femme, as she panted beneath him, overheated.

He pulled back slowly, kissing over her abdomen and downwards…..

Moonlight jolted a bit with a squeal when she felt an inquisitive glossa press against her legs. She cried out, and arched as she trembled when he pressed the tip of his talented appendage to clean her up from the outside in…..

She gasped, _"Optimus….!"_ She shook as she felt herself already peaking for another overload.

Optimus smiled and slurped up what was offered, tracing her legs and hips gently. He felt her arch as she pressed her tiny servos against his helm as he slurp it all up, stretching her small valve with the tip of his glossa…until….

_"OOOH!"_ "she squealed as she overloaded a second time, whimpering.

Optimus swallowed it all down, feeling her tremble beneath his servos. He slowly, waiting for her to calm and catch het intakes…he pulled himself up and pulled her to his chest plates, sensing her exhaustion, as he let her snuggle and curl up against his chest plating.

"Hmmm…..Optimus…" she mumbled.

"Rest now love. I'll be here when you wake up…" he whispered as he hugged her close, caressing her back.

Moonlight smiled, in her recharge, purring as the earth's moonbeams shone in one the two of them…

…..

She whined at how mush her hips hurt as Optimus hugged her.

_"Primus, it huuuuuurts!"_

"I know…" he said softly, rubbing her back soothingly, "It hurts when it's been centuries since your last interface."

Moonlight huffed, then winced at the pain in her hips and legs. After getting chewed out by Red Alert for not being more considerate, Optimus had carried his mini-con lover back to his quarters and was now cuddling and nuzzling her.

_"You could have warned me…."_ She grumbled.

Optimus smiled at her, laying down on his back, and holding the sore femme in his arms, feeling her crawl up and curl up against his neck.

"I'm sorry you're hurting…" he kissed her helm gently, "I know that it's also due to our differing sizes…."

_"Hmph…"_ Moonlight snuggled against, him, yawning softly. She was still exhausted from their late night activities….

Optimus pressed a few more kisses to her helm, as he rubbed her back soothingly, as he watched her slip into recharge. He smiled, before he hugged her closer and nodded off, feeling their sparks humming in unison.

...

Sorry if it seemed rushed...

Review please!


End file.
